A Hole to Fill
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: A five chapter SwanQueen story in which Emma comes to Storybrooke at twenty to find her parents and learn of the curse before she forms a connection with the former Queen, turned Mayor and tells her of a secret which leads the pair to strike up a romance. Fluff and slightly humorous! Four chapters already up!
1. Chapter 1

_Had forgot I had this story from a while back so thought I'd post it and I just need to tweak the final chapter._

 _For the purpose of this story, I have changed the timeline slightly. The curse also broke amicably._

 **Chapter 1**

Lifting her head slowly off the booth table, Emma yawns with a frown before reaching for her head. "Oh my god...Ruby...Ruby..wake up..." Hearing a groan come from behind and near the jukebox, the blonde tilts her head carefully to find her new found friend slumped against the machine while using her purse as a pillow.

"Em?..what...what the hell did we do?"

Sitting herself up to then slump against the booth seat, the young woman pouts as she rests her head back. "Too many shots..is my guess..oh god my parents are going to kill me.."

Shifting her purse to settle back against it, the tall brunette protests. "No..knowing Snow she will smother you..with hugs.."

Sniggering, Emma then groans at the sharp movement. "I hope not.." Hearing the door to the diner open and close, the blonde lifts her head.

"Well _what_ do we have here? I'm sure Granny will have a few choice words as to what has happened to her diner.."

Mumbling quietly, Ruby sulks at the mayor. "The diner isn't open for another hour..why are you so early for your coffee?"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina then smirks as she makes her way to either side of the entrance and pulls on the blinds to open them. "I'm not here for coffee dear but I had noticed movement inside when the place is supposed to be closed. Cannot be too careful now can we?"

Screwing up her nose, the blonde covers her face with her hands as a squeal escapes Ruby's lips and her purse is shoved in front of her face at the sudden light. "Regina!"

"Ruby Lucas, what in gods name did you do last night?!"

Eyes widening, the waitress sits upright and peers across to her Granny stood in the kitchen doorway with her hands on her hip and a stern expression plastered on her face. "Granny..please...no shouting.."

Shaking her head in disbelief, the older woman sighs. "Seriously Ruby I know you like to enjoy a night out but dragging Emma too.."

Biting her lip to prevent a smile at the brunette getting the blame for her drunkenness, Emma then sobers slightly at the curious gaze she is receiving from the mayor stood by the table.

"I expect you to get upstairs and out of my sight before any of my customers are put off their breakfast young lady!"

With a simple nod towards her grandmother and a wave to her friend, Ruby manages to pull herself up against the jukebox and guide herself along the wall towards the back staircase.

Walking up to the booth in which the young blonde is in, Granny looks down at her. "If I were you, I'd go home before they send out a search party"

Realising her situation, the blonde slides out of the booth to stand. "I..I don't think I'm ready to do that but..sorry Granny and it wasn't completely Ruby's fault..she was just trying to cheer me up.." Watching the older woman leave to prepare the kitchen for opening, Emma glances down guilty before pushing against the table to move herself away and towards the door with a stumble and a tiny wince. Turning her head slowly at feeling a pair of arms take hold of her own from behind, the blonde's eyes widen over her shoulder towards the Mayor who has hold of her.

"Let me help you..where are you going to go dear?"

Gulping slightly, Emma hesitates for a moment. "..I don't know..maybe the docks for some air?"

Shaking her head disapprovingly, Regina helps lead Emma outside the diner carefully. "You can barely walk..and despite past situations involving certain people who at the time I despised, I will not leave you to fall into the harbour to then have Snow and Charming on my case"

Giving a small smile at the care shown, the blonde then shrugs as she squints through the daylight. "I don't know..but I don't want them..they fuss too much I just..I wish they would back off a little..is there anywhere in town that I could hide for a while?" Rubbing her forehead, Emma pouts again.

Pursing her lips together in thought, the mayor slowly nods. "I know just the place where no one will think of looking.."

"Where?"

"Mine.." Turning the young woman to face her which gains a confused expression, the brunette offers a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry to do this but you can't walk dear and I'm not dragging you home when I haven't got my car. Hold on"

"What are you-" being cut off at a swirling feeling, Emma screws her eyes shut then peeks one open when the dizziness stops to find herself stood within the foyer of the former Queen's house. "Oh..."

Quickly tightening her grip as the young blonde stumbles from the sudden movement, Regina then slides her hands off of Emma's waist at the wide eyed look she is receiving. "If you want..you can use the guest room to take a nap for your head.."

Mutely nodding, the blonde leans against the mayor again and holds onto the banister as they head upstairs. Reaching the top, Emma pauses in her step and looks worried.

"Emma?"

Confirming her fears, the young woman breathes heavily. "I think I'm gonna be sick.."

At the panicked statement, Regina hurries the blonde into her own bedroom and through to the ensuite. Watching as Emma drops in front of the toilet, the brunette cringes in sympathy then situates herself beside the blonde while taking hold of her hair. "Maybe magic wasn't the right way to get you here..I'm sorry"

Side glancing the older woman as she sits back against the wall, Emma attempts a smile as she calms down. "We would still be in Main Street if you didn't.."

"It's a possibility.." Smiling back, the former queen gathers up the rest of the blondes hair and ties it with a loose braid. Noticing the small raised eyebrow, the brunette grows coy and releases the tail. "Sorry..habit..it's how I used to.." Trailing off, Regina switches from her knees to sit beside the younger woman before reaching across and settling a reassuring hand to Emma's thigh which was currently shaking from the force of being sick.

Composing herself, the blonde exhales slowly. "That nap sounds good right now.."

Rising up, the mayor takes hold of the young woman's hands and tugs gently to help her stand. "Let's get you to bed then. Forget the guest room, you'll stay in my room so you can be near the ensuite.."

Not having the energy to argue, Emma leans against the brunette again as they walk through to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the young woman removes her shoes then glances down at herself and the uncomfortable looking, tight dress she is wearing.

"Here.."

Looking back up, the blonde gives a small yet tired smile at the older woman as she passes over some pyjamas for Emma to borrow. "Thanks.."

Nodding, the former Queen turns around so the young woman can have some privacy to change. Catching a slight glimpse in her vanity mirror, Regina swallows hard. "I'm just..going to get you some..water"

"Okay" oblivious to the situation, Emma changes then crawls into the bed, letting out a sigh of relief as she hits the pillow.

Returning with some water and aspirin, the brunette fights the urge to tuck the woman in at seeing her small pout, clearly feeling sorry for herself. "When you feel better just leave everything where it is and I will sort it when I get home"

"What, where are you going?" Sitting up slightly concerned about being left, Emma then looks to her lap realising how silly she sounds. "I just meant..I..would..could you at least stay here until I go to sleep?"

Taken aback by the request, the former Queen walks closer to the bed. "Emma..if you wanted help, why not let your mother help you?"

"I told you she-"

"Is too much? Which on a normal day, I would agree with you on however, I feel that you are hiding something. You want what you are pushing away..let me call Snow and she can come and stay here with you"

"No!" Wincing at her own loud voice, the blonde then huffs.

Frowning, Regina rolls her eyes at Emma's stubbornness then shakes her head in disbelief before heading towards the door to leave only to stop at hearing a whisper.

"I don't deserve them.."

Turning around, the brunette leans against the doorframe and crosses her arms. "What do you mean you don't deserve them? They don't deserve _you_. I'm not passing blame because yes I did cast the curse and they had to make a choice because of me but _they_ chose to put you in that wardrobe.."

Hugging her pillow close, Emma turns on her side to face the window. "Looks like abandoning children runs in the family then.."

Staring confused, the mayor pushes herself off the frame and walks back over before sitting at the empty spot near the blonde and tilting her head to meet the young woman's eyes. "What do you mean?"

Hearing the concern and softness to the brunette's voice, the blonde grows teary. Shifting position to sit beside the young woman, Regina rests back against the headboard while placing a hand to the blondes arm. "Emma?.."

"I grew up never knowing what a family was..I was so desperate to find one that as soon as someone showed an interest, I gave everything I had..only to be tricked..I..I ended up in prison for less than a year but..but in that time I found out I was pregnant and gave my child..my son away..I couldn't keep him while I was in jail..I just wanted his best chance.."

Shocked by Emma's confession, the mayor struggles to find the words in which she wants to ask. "Emma I..what..where is he now?"

Sitting herself up against the headboard before wiping her face from an onset of tears, the blonde bites her lip in guilt. "Hopefully with a good family..I did exactly to him what I hated most growing up. All the questions that will end up going through his head. Why was I not wanted? Who and where are my parents?" Clasping her hands together nervously, Emma's eyes gloss over in fear. "What if he doesn't have a family and he is stuck in a place not wanted like I was..he shouldn't have to go through that but if I hadn't done what I did, the first year would have been sleeping in my car and I wouldn't have been able to feed him.."

Rubbing the blondes arm in comfort before moving her hand up to the young woman's shoulder, the former Queen clears her throat. "Would you..would you like to find him?"

"I'd give anything to find him..and if he was in a bad situation I'd take him home with me straight away..but if he was in a happy family then I'd leave him be.."

"Then I will help you. I still have connections on the outside for being mayor, even if they don't know of the town.." Staring at a side glance, Regina smiles at the blonde.

Simply nodding as she does not trust her voice to speak as she gets teary again, Emma drops her head down onto the brunette's shoulder before finally building her courage. "I still feel like crap.."

Chuckling, the brunette hesitantly lifts her hand to the blondes hair in a soothing manner. "It's your own fault dear..my sympathy only goes so far"

"Oh thanks.."

Laughing again, Regina runs her hand through the young woman's curls in the hope of helping her off to sleep. Slowly closing her eyes, Emma smiles. "Thank you though..really..for all this. I get the feeling that a lot of people don't get to see this side of you.."

"They never will..so if you want to keep your head I'd keep quiet.."

Sniggering, the young woman exhales calmly. "Did you ever actually do that? Take people's heads?"

"No dear, I've never taken a head..just..just hearts.." Swallowing hard, Regina looks down to see if the blonde is going to sleep anytime soon.

Hearing the guilt and remorse in her voice, Emma shifts herself closer and hugs into the brunette sleepily. "Sometimes..having someone else's heart to hold is a good thing.."

Thinking of what Snow's reaction would be to this current scene, the former Queen bites her lip. "Well you will have to let me know if that happens.." Noticing that the young woman is now asleep, Regina frowns to herself at the sudden feeling inside of her, prompting her to squeeze the blonde protectively. "..or when.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After spending the majority of the day and early evening at Regina's to recuperate, Emma was finally persuaded by the woman herself to go home to her parents as she knew they would be worried. Giving as little of information as she could, the young woman took herself back up to bed once home to avoid any questions.

The following morning, the blonde managed to get herself up and out the loft before her parents woke, leaving a note pinned to the front door that she had gone to work. Having only recently moved to Storybrooke after finding her parents and all the magical details that came with, Emma managed to lock down a job with the local sheriff and loved her new job immensely. Sat at her desk, the blonde begins sorting through the reports handed over from the mayor's office.

"Emma when you are done with them can you take them back to the town hall please.."

Nodding at Graham, Emma frowns at seeing him rest against her desk and smile at her in an unusual way. "Sure.." Hearing a very distinct sound of heels making their way along the corridor, the young woman chuckles. "Or I could just hand them over to the mayor herself?"

Turning to see Regina appear in the doorway, the sheriff stands composing himself. "Mayor Mills.."

Having noticed his actions, the brunette purses her lips. "Hard at work I see Graham.."

"I..well..yes. I was just waiting for a call back.."

"Of course. I just came to see if Miss Swan is free for lunch?"

Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, the Sheriff cringes. "She's already had her break and we were trying to get our work done for the weekend..there's this thing tonight at a rival club to the Rabbit Hole on the other side of town, the Flying Carpet"

Trying to mask her disappointment, the mayor nods. "Oh I see.."

Having walked through in time to hear most of the conversation as he now interns at the station given the amount of time he had spent there in the past anyway, Leroy sniggers. "That and he wants to ask Emma there.."

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Regina fixes her gaze onto the Sheriff in an intimidating way. "Really Sheriff? I didn't think you opposed to relationships within the work place?"

Shrugging slightly, Graham glares at the dwarf then turns back towards the surprised looking blonde who had remained quiet through the whole thing. "Now the cats out of the bag..what do you say?"

Biting her lip, Emma side glances Regina to see her staring at her for an answer while convinced she could spot a hint of jealousy. "I can't..I would have to drive as its on the other side of town and-"

"Then you can stay at mine? I live 5 minutes from the place.."

Gulping at the invitation, the blonde opens her mouth to respond but is cut of.

"I think that it sounds like a good plan Miss Swan. I, myself might check out this new establishment within my town..along with the area" the mayor explains with a smirk.

Eyes widening, the young woman then smiles at an idea. "Then you could drive me back? Or poof me back?"

"Oh no dear, I don't drink and poof..I will simple stay in a nearby inn.." Biting her lip to prevent a teasing smile, the former Queen turns back to the door. "I will see you all there at 8. _Don't_ be late"

Slumping back in her chair, Emma cannot help but chuckle at Leroy's confused face as Graham continues to give him daggers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving outside the Flying Carpet, Emma parks up her car and heads into the building while scanning the area for anyone else.

"There you are..I was beginning to think you wouldn't show.."

Turning towards Graham, the blonde smiles awkwardly. "I said I'd be here..is Regina here yet?"

Nodding towards the bar to show the mayor sat upon a stool in a short, deep purple dress with a cowl neck, the Sheriff gestures for them to go over once the brunette waves her drink at the pair with a smirk.

"Madam mayor, refill?"

Smiling at Graham, the former Queen replies. "Yes thank you Sheriff..oh and Emma dear try not to get yourself into a state otherwise I will have to take you back to my bed again"

Eyes widening, Emma gulps then looks up at Graham who also looks shocked. "Erm...yeah..I won't.."

Sliding down from her stool, the brunette tilts her head before questioning. "Shall we find us a table while Graham gets the drinks?"

"Sure.." Feeling the older woman's hand rest upon the small of her back to guide her through the crowd and towards the tables, the blonde bites her lip then sits down onto a chair at a corner table.

Sitting opposite, Regina leans over the table and takes hold of Emma's arm, looking serious. "How are you feeling today?..after yesterday.."

Taking a deep breath, the younger woman decides to be honest. "Not..great..but getting there.."

"Well whenever you are ready to start looking..just let me know okay?"

Giving a small smile, the blonde nods then looks up as Graham arrives with their drinks. "Leroy a no show?"

"He's probably already drunk and passed out somewhere.." The sheriff states before sitting beside Emma.

Noticing the closeness, Regina sits back feeling a little out of place then takes hold of her drink before rising from her seat. "I think I'm going to go look around..see how many people hate me on this part of town.."

Letting out a scared look at the fact the brunette is leaving, Emma then grabs her own drink and gulps some down as the former Queen strolls off into the crowd.

"So Emma..."

"Graham I-"

"I wanted to talk to you. It's about work..you've been interning for a little while now and I'm currently looking for a deputy, so what do you say?" The sheriff explains with a smile.

Dropping her mouth open not expecting this type of conversation, the young woman then chuckles in relief. "I..yes I am totally up for that!"

"Good. Welcome to your new post, Deputy Swan" holding his hand out, Graham laughs as they shake on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite her reluctancy to leave the pair and the urge to go back, Regina walks around the club avoiding any dancing then makes her way back to the bar before perching herself on the opposite side, noticing that she could see the pair at their table. Sighing, the brunette rests her hand upon her chin and orders another drink. Ever since the day before, the former Queen has felt conflicted over her impending feelings towards the young blonde however, she could not act on them. How could she? Emma had confided in her with a secret that definitely beat her own from many years ago. A lost love is nothing compared to a lost child. Watching as the blonde grows increasingly distant towards the Sheriff, Regina contemplates on whether Emma was thinking over what they had spoke about as she too seemed conflicted. "Bartender? Can I borrow your phone please?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing Graham talk on about how he became Sheriff, Emma stirs her drink with her straw slowly while feeling herself become more and more disconnected. She should be over the moon at a promotion but then it also made her feel guilty. She had finally got her life on track, she had her friends and family and yet her son was still out there somewhere.

"Oh sorry Emma, I'm going to have to go..there's been a disturbance" rising quickly at a message sent through to his phone, Graham gestures towards their drinks. "Get another drink from me and put it on the tab. I'll see you on Monday"

Watching the sheriff disappear and leave, Emma knocks the rest of her drink back and goes to stand to get another but stops as a replica of her drink is placed in front of her. Glancing up, the blonde smiles seeing Regina stood by the table.

"You look like you could do with another.."

"Thanks..yes I do. Graham just left.."

Nodding, the brunette sits down with her own drink and clasps her hands together on top of the table. "Yes I know."

Frowning, the blonde takes in the woman before her who is currently avoiding her gaze. "Regina?"

"I'm the disturbance..."

Covering a laugh with her hand, Emma clears her throat. "So Graham is going to.."

"A closed down building that has been locked tight for at least 5 years..in the middle of..nowhere" The former Queen explains with a guilty look before witnessing the blonde give a giggle and has to laugh herself. "I'm sorry..you just looked bored and..needed saving"

"Not exactly..Graham actually prompted me but then I got to thinking that I don't deserve all this. My life being sorted when _he_ is out there by himself.."

"Then we will start looking tomorrow"

"How am I going to explain all this to my parents.."

Taking hold of Emma's hand, Regina smirks. "They are the last to judge dear.."

Gripping the brunette's hand in need of support, the blonde nods before reaching for her drink.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Nodding again, Emma rises up not letting go of Regina's hand then follows the older woman out of the club. "Where is it that you're staying?"

"I actually got a house key. The place was never claimed and as mayor I have a key for everywhere so why not?" The former Queen states before looking ahead and letting slip a small smile as she feels the blonde interlock their fingers.

"We will drive back in the morning.." Leading the younger woman towards the house, the brunette opens the door. "Then you can meet me at my office and we will get to work on finding your boy"

Stepping inside, Emma barely gives the former Queen the chance of entering herself as she turns and wraps her arms quickly around the older woman in a tight hug as her feelings begin to overwhelm her. Hitching her breath on contact, Regina manages to carefully close the door before reciprocating and allowing her hand to rub the blondes back in small circles. "It's all going to be okay Emma"

Giving a small nod against the mayor, the younger woman then pulls back slowly, creating a couple of inches between their faces. "I don't think I'd be able to do it without you. You've helped me so much already, just being able to talk about him and share my past without being judged or looked down upon...I know that will probably come if I end up finding him because the whole town will know but for now it's nice knowing that I have some support"

Smiling softly, Regina hesitates for a moment to release Emma from her grasp but decides on the exact opposite by securing her hold more. "Even then, when that day does happen, you will still have my support.."

Smiling back slightly teary, the blonde then gazes up at the brunette before trailing her eyesight down to the older woman's lips. Picking up on what Emma is thinking, the mayor instinctively strokes the side of her face in reassurance then shifts her hand up to hold the back of the blondes head with her fingers combing through the young woman's locks. Leaning up to close the small gap, Emma presses her lips against the brunette's in a brief kiss then pulls back slightly to check that Regina is thinking the same. Smiling, the former Queen tugs the younger woman back and kisses her softly before ending the moment by nuzzling the blondes nose.

"I..didn't think..."

Frowning a little, the mayor strokes Emma's cheek again. "Didn't think what dear?"

"That you would feel..something..like I do" growing shy, the blonde glances to the floor. "I've had a crush on you since even before I knew of the curse and then when I heard warnings about you it made it harder because my feelings grew and the fact that we understand each other proves that. I never knew the person you were in your past and I don't care to know. I only care for the Regina I see in front of me just like you see me..not the screwed up eighteen year old who had a kid in jail.."

"There's more to a person than their past Emma.." Lifting Emma's chin, Regina gives a coy smile. "And I liked you too. Although I hadn't realised it until yesterday when I knew you trusted me like no one else would. Ever since you arrived in Storybrooke, before I knew of your parentage, there was something there and I didn't have a clue on what it was or how to act upon it and then when I saw you in the diner yesterday morning, all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms..when you left last night, I couldn't get you out of my head and then Graham was hitting on you and well I didn't like it.." Hearing the younger woman snigger, the mayor bites her lip. "But I guess I blew that out of proportion otherwise you would be with him right now instead of standing here with me"

Not knowing what else to say on the matter, Emma locks their lips together again in a deeper kiss. Kissing back, the former Queen guides her blindly back towards the staircase.

 _A/N: yes I added my own club and side of town. I do not own anything anything else Once!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stirring in her sleep, Emma shifts towards the middle of the bed then blinks her eyes open upon feeling a hand trace lightly up and down her arm. Looking across to see Regina smiling at her with her head rested against her hand while propped up on her elbow, the blonde gives a small smile in return. "Morning already.."

"Not a morning person Miss Swan?"

Chuckling, the younger woman shakes her head as she attempts to disappear under the covers. "Oh and it's Deputy Swan if you don't mind..."

Letting out a laugh, the mayor grabs hold of the duvet and pulls it away completely. Eyes widening, the blonde then takes in how they are dressed or lack of as they were both in their bras and underwear. "..did..we?.."

Shaking her head, the former Queen then sits up against the head board. "No. For a second it looked as though we could have but I didn't want to rush you and at the moment you're in a fragile state plus there was drinking so I didn't want to wake up to find you gone with regret. We simply undressed to be more comfortable sleeping"

"Oh.." Also sitting up in the bed, Emma fiddles with her hands. "..so what now?"

"Now, we go get some breakfast there's a coffee shop that doesn't match up to Granny's but it will do..then we drive back and begin on our search" Reaching over to stop the blondes nerves from getting the best of her, Regina takes hold of her hand.

Pursing her lips as the answer she got wasn't exactly what she meant, the young woman slides out of bed and stands. "Okay then. I'm gonna hit the shower.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat within the small coffee shop, Emma picks at a muffin she ordered while taking in her scenery out of the window.

"Emma?"

Turning her attention to the brunette opposite, the blonde gives a smile.

"What are you thinking about dear? I lost you for a while.."

Taking a breath, the younger woman pushes her plate away. "What I asked you..earlier wasn't what I..when I said what now, I meant for us if there is an us or maybe it was a one time thing that we both needed for comfort or at least I know you have been a comfort for me but I-"

"Emma stop.." Sliding her hand across the table, Regina takes hold of the blondes hand and automatically links their fingers together. "I'm sorry i didn't give you an answer, I just thought that right now you would want to focus on your son and then we could talk.."

Shaking her head, Emma looks fearful. "No because I'd rather know now if this is nothing than find my son lose him and then lose you too.."

"Even if we wasn't, you wouldn't lose me..I'd still value you as a friend. However, I'm hoping that what we are..what we have, is more.." Stroking the young woman's knuckles with her thumb, the former Queen stares over the table at the blonde sat opposite.

"Me too. I want us to try..but you do realise that..if I succeed in finding my son and if I am able to have him back in some way, you would have to take on the both of us"

Leaning over the table, the mayor quickly pecks Emma's lips with a smile. "I think I can handle that"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving back on Main Street, the two women make their way up the steps to Granny's before pausing at the closed door. Glancing over towards Emma, Regina squeezes her hand. "Are you sure you want to do this, this way?"

Holding up their joint hands, the blonde nods. "Yes. We are in this together and if anyone has a problem with that then they will just have to deal. Including my parents"

"Okay. I just don't want anyone's hatred of me past onto you because of our relationship"

"Then let them hate me too. I'm not letting anyone else decide what I want to do with my life or who I want to be with"

Smiling nervously, the mayor presses a kiss to the blondes temple then pulls the door open for them. Walking inside, the pair scan the diner for an empty booth then head over, ignoring the current stares they are receiving. Having taken an interest on who has entered the diner, Granny nudges her granddaughter stood beside her then nods towards the women. Ruby follows her gaze then drops her mouth open. "She did it...she told her"

"What?"

Clearing her throat, the brunette waitress looks to her grandmother. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed whenever Emma is here how she acts as soon as Regina steps in the door? She's in love with her"

Looking back over to see the blonde in question smiling brightly at the mayor sat opposite, Granny raises an eyebrow. "I never noticed..God knows how Snow will be about this"

Shrugging, Ruby leans against the counter. "Hopefully she will see that her daughter is happy..and besides Snow and Regina are on good terms now.."

"We shall soon see..Snow and Charming will be here shortly for an early dinner as they do every Saturday afternoon as I'm sure their daughter is aware"

Noticing what her grandmother is referring to, Ruby feels for her friend as she watches the blonde subtly check the door every now and then.

Also noticing the young woman's concerns, Regina slides out of the booth and moves around the table to sit beside the blonde before wrapping her spare arm around Emma's shoulders. "Stop checking the door, they will be here soon. Look at me" Stroking the blondes cheek, the former Queen looks into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere..we will face this together then we will go to the town hall okay?"

"Okay" running her hand along the brunette's thigh, Emma then looks to the door again with wide eyes hearing the bell.

Entering the diner, Snow stops short of the door with her husband behind her as her eyes meet her daughter's straight away with a look of surprise at seeing Regina sat beside her with her hand caressing the blondes cheek. Dropping her hand at seeing the short haired woman, the mayor twists herself around to compose herself but keeps her arm firmly wrapped around the younger woman's shoulders. Strolling over to the booth, Snow automatically joins them by sitting on the empty seat opposite, followed by David. "I think we all need to talk.."

"I think this is where I need to speak up" the mayor announces as the trio look towards her. "We all know what is going through your mind right now Snow and the questions you would like to ask but the important response I can give you is that I really care for Emma and that has recently moved past just being friends. I know we have had our issues but that is just it, they are or were _our_ issues. It has nothing to do with Emma. I would never try to hurt her and if this was to ever fall apart, I still wouldn't stop caring for her..not that she is now in my life"

Waving her hand half heartedly, the short haired woman replies. "I just wanted to know when..I know all _that_ already." Smirking, Snow turns towards her daughter. "Maybe now you can stop pining.."

"Mom!" Sinking in her seat embarrassed, Emma avoids looking over at Regina who raises an eyebrow with a smile.

"Come on Snow, Emma is right..she wasn't pining.."

"Thanks dad.."

"She was sulking.."

Eyes widening, the young woman sighs then rubs her head gaining another kiss on her temple from the older woman beside her. "Moving on..does that mean you're okay with this? I mean we don't really know yet what we are but we want to find out"

"Of course honey..besides Regina is already family." Snow states with a smile towards the former Queen who offers one in return. "Want to join us for dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been two months since the two women finally admitted their feelings for one another and decided to act upon them. In this time, they grew closer, did the usual stuff that couples did like dating and now it would seem that Emma was very rarely away from the mansion in which her girlfriend lived in. Yes her girlfriend, something which they had discussed a few weekends ago.

Managing to finish at the station early, the blonde had let herself into the house with her borrowed key and began preparing dinner for the brunette knowing that the woman was working late and left to her, the mayor wouldn't have dinner when she returned home, instead, she would settle for a coffee before bed. Hearing the front door click shut, the younger woman smiles to herself and leaves the kitchen to greet the former Queen.

Hanging her coat and slipping her heels off, Regina sighs in relief to be home then smiles as the blonde appears in front of her. "I was hoping you would be here.."

"When am I not?" Realising how that sounds, Emma bites her lip. "Not that I'm saying I _should_ be here..I can stop coming over so much"

Shaking her head with a small pout, the mayor strolls up to the younger woman and wraps her arms securely around the blondes neck as she hugs her while burying her face into Emma. "No..."

Hugging back, the deputy then frowns. "Everything okay?"

Lifting her head to look at the now taller woman as she has removed her heels, the brunette continues to pout. "I'm just..having a moment..a moment I keep having lately and I keep reminding myself of what Rumple said to me last year.."

Taking hold of the former Queen's face within her hands, Emma stares at her with worry. "What was that?"

"That I have a hole.."

Screwing her nose confused, the younger woman releases her grip as Regina moves herself away and begins to head towards the kitchen in search of wine. "He warned me just before I created the curse that no matter what I do, I will always have this hole, a gap that I can't fill just by a simple curse..he then decided to remind me of it last year when I complained that the curse wasn't how I wanted it. I was selfish and only cared for my own wellbeing when I made it.." Pouring two glasses of wine, the former Queen hands one over to her girlfriend who leans against the kitchen counter while giving the woman her full attention. "I always thought that when I finally admitted my feelings for you that the hole would disappear, that you were my missing puzzle piece and while yes, you did close the hole a great deal, it's still got its gap..and I'm fed up of feeling this way and..I know exactly what I need to do to complete me"

"What's that? Tell me and I will do anything I can to help you" Emma states with honesty.

"A child.." Also leaning against the counter, Regina gulps her wine then looks across to the blonde. "Something which I can never have of my own..again, through my own stupidity and I know I shouldn't be saying this to you after what you have been through but..maybe we should try again? Maybe we went about it the wrong way?"

Looking to her own wine glass, the younger woman takes a deep breath. "The files are all sealed Regina..I can't..they won't tell me anything..even with your status it was no good.."

"But do you really want to give up?"

"No, of course not but I don't know what else I can do.."

"You need the court ordered lifted..and I know the person who can help do it" the brunette looks serious then sips on her wine.

Realising, Emma looks shocked. "Regina, no..we can find another way..you know more than anyone if we ask him it would come at a price.."

"Then _I'll_ pay it. Even if..even if..it means losing you. If you can get your son back..fill a hole that no one else can..right now, I have an idea on how you feel and I hate it. Emma please, let me do this. Get back your son" The former Queen looks pleadingly at the blonde then watches as the younger woman rounds the island and hugs her tightly.

"If the price is me, say no..you're right I shouldn't give up but I'm also not giving up on us. I want my _family_..and that means you and my son..if I did get him back but lose you, I would still have that hole" pulling back, Emma runs her hand through the brunette's hair. "I can't do this without you. Any of it. Finding him or not..I need you in my life.." Gulping down a lump as she grows teary, the younger woman trembles before speaking. "I..I love you..Regina..I.." Letting a tear fall down Emma bites on her lip to stop herself.

Taking hold of the Deputy's forearms, the mayor moves forward and rests their foreheads together while getting glassy eyed, before letting out a small chuckle in disbelief. "I love you too..more than you'll ever realise and I promise you won't lose me. I would still pay the price but I'd make sure of the terms before accepting his help"

"Then we'll ask him" the blonde smiles slightly as she moves back to take hold of her drink. "But right now..you need dinner and I have cooked your favourite"

Smiling while wiping her tears, Regina then sets her glass down before pulling the blonde close and kissing her softly on the lips. "God I do love you" hearing a giggle escape Emma's lips, the mayor cuddles into her once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knowing this day would come, Emma mounts the flight of stairs that reach the loft before standing at the door in silence. Preparing herself, the blonde feels a soft hand slip into her own, prompting a smile. Glancing over, the Deputy stares in the hope of encouragement.

"You've got this. Just tell them everything..the whole truth"

Nodding at the brunette, the younger woman squeezes her hand in need of contact then knocks with her spare one. Watching as the door prises open, Emma attempts another smile before stepping inside the loft.

"Emma, you're both early for dinner.."

Staring over at her mother, the blonde gulps then releases Regina's hand to head over to the kitchen island in which Snow is preparing dinner. "I know but I need to talk to you..it's important.."

Frowning in concern, Snow rounds the island then gestures towards the small wooden table before signalling for David to join. "Okay..is everything okay? I mean are you two..."

"We're fine Snow. It's nothing to do with our relationship but it's an important piece of information you need to know before we take things further.." The mayor informs while sitting beside her girlfriend and taking her hand.

David raises an eyebrow at the action and gestures between them. "Are you two getting married?"

Eyes widening, Emma bites her lip momentarily before responding. "No it's nothing like that although I would warn you that what you said, could be in the future. It's..I've kept a secret from you guys..well from everyone aside from Regina and I have to tell you..because I'm ready for it come out"

"Honey, what is it?" The short haired woman questions while worrying between the pair.

"I.."sighing, the blonde looks between the pair. "Mom...dad..I have a kid..a boy..who I had while I was incarcerated for something the father did..I'm not proud of it but I am proud of my son..even though I don't know where he is as I had to give him up. I was still in jail and like you two, I wanted him to have his best chance..but since then, a part of me has been missing and I want to find him..bring him home..if he hasn't got a family who loves him already.."

Sharing a shocked look, Snow and David appear speechless. Internally cringing, Emma looks sad at the lack of response and attempts to move in a way of escape only to be blocked by Regina who throws her arm across the blondes waist and tightens her grip on the young woman's shoulder.

Watching their daughters reaction to their own, the short haired woman quickly opens her mouth. "Emma no..wait we..we are not disappointed or anything.."

Rolling her eyes, the mayor mutters. "I should hope not.." Giving a mini glare as David raises an eyebrow towards her, the brunette then looks to the blonde.

"We are just shocked..I mean we have only just found you and truth be told we are still all getting to know one another. We've missed so much of your life already and now we've missed even more than I realised.." Snow confesses sadly.

Quietly, Emma replies. "Well that's all of it..I just needed you to know before we go forward with this"

"We?"

"Yes we. Snow you know I was being honest about my feelings towards Emma and bringing her son home is what I also what to do. Together we will raise him" Regina smiles over at her former enemy.

"Can we help in anyway?" The short haired woman asks with a smile in return.

"No mom, just understanding and supporting us is enough for now.." The blonde responds while sinking back in the chair with relief.

Rising from her seat, Snow rounds the table and kisses the top of her daughter's head. "Of course. Now are you hungry?"

Nodding, Emma grins. "Starving.."

Releasing her hold of the younger woman, the mayor also stands. "Unfortunately, I am unable to stay for dinner this evening but thank you for the invitation" watching the blonde frown up at her, the former Queen squeezes her shoulder. "I need to go sort something.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the pawn shop, Regina clears her throat as she looks around warily before approaching the counter. "Rumple?"

Appearing from the back, the former imp raises an eyebrow at seeing the brunette stood anxiously at the counter. "You called dearie?"

Turning to face him, the former Queen gulps at what she is about to do. "I need your help..make a deal if you will.."

Curious by Regina's sudden proposal, Rumple questions further. "Why would I want to make a deal? You have nothing I want"

Deflating slightly, the brunette looks desperate. "Although our relationship is rather non existence and hasn't been for some time, I would like to think you are not a complete monster and would do this for the sake of a small boy, probably 2, who is in need of finding his mother"

Taking a deep breath knowing what it is like to lose a son, the former imp simply nods. "Fine, but you will owe me.."

Rather shocked by the lack of persuasion she needed to give, the former Queen bites her lip. "As long as it doesn't hurt myself or Emma that's fine"

"Emma? Wait, are you to tell me that the Evil Queen has finally fallen?"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette sighs. "As far as I'm concerned from here on out, she's dead. Now do we have a deal?"

Coming to stand against the counter, the former imp smiles. "What exactly do you wish for me to do?"

Running a hand through her hair, the mayor swallows hard. "I need you to lift a court order. Emma..she had a child..and due to unfortunate circumstances had to give him up..but his file was sealed. She has regretted her decision ever since and now that she has found where she belongs and has her family, she wants to get him back and raise him like she was suppose to"

Not being able to mask his surprise, Rumple dusts down the counter top with his hand awkwardly. "My my, that is a conundrum..I'll see what I can do"

"With our agreed terms?" Giving her former teacher a pleading look, the former Queen also rests against the counter. "Please..you know I am not one to beg but..but for Emma, I'd do anything. She deserves this..and you also know how long I have been fighting to find my happiness..your curse proved that. I'm getting tired of doing so..now I have another chance..one that I can actually see giving me a future. One that I.." Looking away as she feels her emotions get the best of her, Regina clears her throat and turns back trying to ignore how glassy eyes she is appearing. "..one that I couldn't even see happening with Daniel.."

"I'm tired of fighting too..I have succeeded with your help to enact the curse and now the next part is of my own doing..and only I can find it. You on the other hand, you've completed your purpose. All those years plotting revenge to get your happy ending and after all of it, it's taken the daughter of your former enemy to achieve it. I will agree to your terms.." The former imp states seriously.

Gradually smiling, the brunette backs up to leave. "Thank you"

"Oh and Regina?"

Pausing by the door, Regina glances back while gripping the door handle.

"I can honestly say that you no longer need to see me as a threat..you have proven that a person can change and that is what I want and need to do to achieve what I came for" Rumple smiles genuinely then nods a farewell.

Smiling again, the former Queen then leaves the shop and hurries back to the loft to tell Emma her news.

 _A/N: hope you have enjoyed so far!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter! Fairly long but rounds it's all up. Hope you enjoy the ending :)_

 **Chapter 5**

Despite the fact that the former Queen had managed to get Rumplestilskin on her side after many years of taunting one another, Regina and Emma had not received any word on the blonde's sons whereabouts. Having lost hope the first time round, the young woman had slipped back into everyday life unaware that her distant and quiet behaviour had not gone unnoticed by her parents and especially her brunette girlfriend.

Sat within the sheriff's station, the blonde looks to the clock in boredom over the lack of call outs or any work in particular. Frustrated, Emma throws a paper ball into the bin then glances towards Graham who is watching concerned.

"Everything okay Emma?"

Sighing, the younger woman simply gives him a don't ask look before slumping back in her chair. "Define okay and I'll get back to you"

"Is something wrong? I mean you're not yourself and I-"

Sitting upright at the sound of heels clicking or more so racing along the corridor, the blonde tilts her head towards the door to see Regina hurry inside the office. "Gina?"

Coming to a stop at Emma's desk, Regina glances at the Sheriff to leave them be before giving a teary smile then holds out a letter in front of the blonde. "We've found him.."

Frowning, the younger woman looks down to the letter before reading quietly. "I am pleased to inform you that your court order has been lifted. The documents that follow provide the information of the whereabouts and legal rights of the child in question.." Looking back up at her girlfriend in shock, the blonde bites on her lip in disbelief to prevent a tremble. "Is this real?"

Nodding with a happy chuckle at the younger woman's response, the former Queen runs a hand up Emma's arm. "It is dear..we have an address and although I cannot bear the thought of what it has been like, I have searched the address and cannot help but feel guilty that I am relieved he is still in a group home. Emma, you _can_ bring him home"

Covering her mouth with her hand at the realisation, Emma then leans against the brunette who holds onto her with a smile. "This is it.."

"Yes it is. Now pass those reports to Graham because we need to leave for Boston"

Nodding slowly, still trying to process, the blonde stands shakily before shuffling the papers into a pile and setting them upon the sheriff's desk. "Okay.."

Smiling, Regina grasps onto the young woman's hand. "Come on..we've got this.. _you've_ got this"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring over at the brunette as they drive through Boston, Emma reaches across slowly and covers the older woman's hand which is controlling the joystick with her own. "Thank you..for being here. For doing this with me. Most people would run a mile if this happened.."

"I think it's safe to say we are not like most people dear and..they clearly haven't met you" smiling playfully towards the passengers seat and at the blonde, Regina then drives into a nearby parking space before glancing past Emma and out the window at the building which looked so much like a normal happy home.

Following the former Queen's gaze, Emma gulps slightly and stares up while speaking quietly. "It looks just like a house..like any other.."

"Except it's filled with more than one child-"

"Who are not wanted" the younger woman cuts in sadly before growing teary and getting panicky. "Oh god what did I do..why did I do this to him?"

Releasing her seatbelt and launching herself over quickly, the mayor wraps her arms around the sobbing blonde and presses a kiss to her head while she rubs her back. "Hey it's not your fault, you was doing what was right at the time and now, you are doing what is right _now._ I am sure he is absolutely fine and if he isn't, we will change that together. We will take him to a home in which he belongs"

Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, the Deputy Sheriff remains still for a moment enjoying the comfort. "I want to take him home more than anything"

Pressing another kiss, this time lingering for a moment on Emma's head, Regina smiles then pulls back and unclips her seatbelt as a hint for the pair to go inside.

Leaving the car, the pair walk up to the front door and ring the bell with the former Queen keeping her eyes fixated on the blonde as the younger woman shuffles on her feet nervously. "Don't worry about a thing, I will do the talking okay?"

Simply nodding, Emma goes a little wide eyed as the door is answered and a young woman appears.

"Hello, my name is Regina Mills and this is Emma Swan, we have come to talk to whoever is in charge of the home regarding one of their children here.." Smiling at the woman, the brunette then nods in thanks as they are welcomed inside.

Taking in their surroundings, Emma remains quiet as she peers through the rooms of the home, smiling a little at the amount of children drawings placed on the walls. Being shown through to an office, the two women sit down and look towards the same woman who had answered the door. "My name is Kelly Jones, I am the owner and management here. How can I help?"

Retrieving some files from her purse, Regina slides them across the desk and questions. "We have reason to believe that the boy in question is living here.."

Peering down, the woman smiles. "Yes he is..a cheeky boy at that. He has been here since he was brought back by a foster family. Unfortunately they only request babies and as time went on and Henry grew into a two year old, they decided to bring him back. Such a shame as he is such a sweet and shy boy"

"Henry..." Muttering quietly at finding out his name, Emma looks down to her lap in guilt before feeling the brunette beside her squeeze her hand.

"Has anyone come forward since to foster or adopt him?" The mayor continues to question, wanting to know as much as possible to prevent any disruption in the boy's life if he is happy.

"No. Not yet..are you looking to adopt Miss Mills?"

"Yes but that's not the whole reason why we are here. You see, Emma here..is..Henry's biological mother and she has been so desperate to find him and bring him home. Due to unforeseen circumstances, she was unable to care for the boy when he was born, however now, she has all the support she needs from her parents, her friends and myself. I have the court papers as the closed adoption case has been lifted which is why we were able to find him"

Nodding as she processes what is being said, Miss Jones bites her lip in sympathy. "Unfortunately Miss Swan, for you to take Henry home, you will need to go through the courts again which means that would not be for a few weeks, _if_ they decide to grant you your parental rights back.."

Appearing crushed, Emma looks up towards the woman opposite the desk then stands shakily. "I..I understand.."

Stopping the blonde, Regina takes her arm before turning her attention to the owner of the home. "I want to adopt him. Now."

Taken aback, Miss Jones looks towards Emma awkwardly. "Well..I...that would still mean that Miss Swan won't be able to have her rights straight away..he would be under your name and care Miss Mills.."

Frowning, conflicted, the mayor looks up at her girlfriend. "That I am leaving up to you..if you trust me enough to do this. I just want you to have him back now..it's just a slip of paper. You're his mother Emma"

Staring back in disbelief at the older woman, the Deputy Sheriff replies quietly. "You..you'd do that for me?.."

"Of course I would" giving a teary smile, Regina strokes her thumb along the blondes arm before also growing quiet and into a whisper. "I'd do anything for you.."

Lowering herself back on her chair, Emma nods then turns to Miss Jones. "Where are the adoption papers?"

Retrieving the documents from a draw, the woman in charge slides them over to the pair and waits as the brunette begins to read and sign. "Unfortunately it is getting late so we will need you to come back tomorrow and we need to do a house and criminal check first"

"I believe that, that is already sorted and a Mr Gold has emailed you regarding the information.." Regina states with a smile.

"I will look into it tomorrow for you then"

"Can we see him? At least for a minute?" Emma asks desperately having traveled a long way in the hope of meeting her son.

Nodding, Miss Jones stands and gestures with her hand towards the door. "After you.." Following the pair out of the officer, the woman in charge grabs the phone off the wall and calls upstairs to bring the boy down.

Gripping the brunette's hand tightly, the blonde swallows hard and waits until she can hear a voice.

"You got it? Just a few more steps Henry..Kelly wanted to see you..there you go"

Glancing up the stairs, Emma stares in wonder as a small boy comes to view holding onto a carers hand while biting his lip as he concentrates on the steps then grins as they reach the bottom.

"I dids it!"

Laughing, the carer walks up to Miss Jones and passes her Henry's hand as the boy looks up and between the trio curiously.

Side glancing her girlfriend, Regina smiles in awe as Emma is fixated, glassy eyed, on the boy.

"Henry? I have some good news for you. These two women want to take you home with them"

Screwing his nose, the small brunette looks at the pair before questioning. "..how long?"

Trying not to let her heart break at the question, Emma quickly crouches down, careful of Henry's reaction while trying to find her voice. "How..how about forever? How does that sound?"

Going wide eyed, Henry slowly smiles. "Really?!"

"Yes dear" coming down to the boys level beside her girlfriend, the former Queen smiles. "We would very much like it if you did and I can promise you now that we would _never_ let you go"

Glancing up to Miss Jones, the small brunette grins. "Yes please!"

Chuckling, Regina looks to the blonde beside her who gives a watery smile before rising up and turning towards the owner. "Thank you for all of your help. We will be back first thing tomorrow"

Screwing up his nose confused at what is being said, Henry then pouts towards Emma. "You come back?"

"Yes kiddo we will, it's just it's very late now and my guess is that you're suppose to be in bed but I promise this time tomorrow, you will be in your own bed and in your own room" the Deputy Sheriff states while rubbing his skinny arms gently.

Nodding, the boy then crashes into her and wraps his arms around the young woman's neck. "I'll be here.."

Squeezing him tightly while trying not to let her emotions get the best of her again, Emma pulls back and stands. "Tomorrow Henry"

Smiling at the pair, the small brunette gives a giggle as the mayor ruffles his hair lightly before waving him off back to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying back against her pillow on top of the bed covers, Emma sighs contently as she watches her girlfriend move around their hotel room while getting changed for bed. "I can't believe this is happening..he's coming home"

Smiling in awe at the blonde, Regina then moves to her side of the bed before laying beside the younger woman. "Well it is dear. This is a fresh start for all of us..and like I have said before, I am with you one hundred percent of the way. We will take him home and then look into your parental rights so we can legally make him yours again.."

Tilting her head to the side, the blonde then reaches for the older woman's hand before locking their fingers tight. "Once we do that, will you..do you..still want to be the other legal person. Henry's other parent? I know it's a lot to ask but-"

"I'd love to Emma. If it is okay with you"

Smiling, the Deputy Sheriff leans over and kisses the mayor on her cheek. "Definitely. Also there is one other thing that's been bugging me since this morning. We keep saying we are taking him home and then I said to Henry he would have his own bed and room but..where exactly is..home?"

Guiding Emma's head to her shoulder with her spare hand, the former Queen begins to stroke her locks. "Let's be honest here, my home is already your home. You may not live there but you may as well be. We haven't spent a night apart since we made it known that we are together"

"True.." Cuddling into the older woman, the blonde releases her hand so she can wrap her own around Regina's waist. "So that's settled then? We are moving in?"

"Yes Swan, you're moving in"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Closing the car door behind herself, Emma takes a quick deep breath as she once again stares up at the children's home, this time with a teddy clutched between her hands. Feeling the brunette's hand rest upon her back, the blonde begins to walk with her girlfriend guiding her. Hearing the front door swing open, both women jump through their own nerves then smile seeing Miss Jones who ushers them inside.

"There is one happy little boy waiting for you in the next room. We struggled to get him to sleep and then he was up at the crack of dawn packing his suitcase and trying to help himself to cereal so that he was all ready" chuckling at the image going through her head, the owner walks through to the office. "I have one more paper that needs signing and I actually spoke to a Mr Gold this morning..not sure what to make of him, but you guys are good to go. I have set up a little starter pack for guidance in case you get stuck on certain parenting issues and I've included my number along with our councillor. I don't know what you intend on telling Henry about where he really comes from but we are here to support either way"

"I don't want to overwhelm him. I'd rather he settled first.." Emma replies while Regina accepts the pack and signs off on a final document.

Taking the forms and filling them away, Miss Jones smiles as she gestures towards the door. "We are all done. Time to go get your son"

Gripping the teddy slightly, the blonde smiles nervously then heads out the office followed by the mayor. Waiting in the foyer, the two women hear a excited squeal and turn to see the small boy running down the corridor and into their legs, hugging them tightly.

"You came back!"

Sharing a smile, the older brunette then leans down to lift Henry up into her arms. "We promised Henry and we don't break our promises"

Hugging at her neck, the boy giggles. "Thank you Gina" looking across to the blonde, Henry grins. "You Emma"

Nodding with a teary smile, Emma holds out the teddy. Accepting it, the boy then leans across with his spare arm out towards the Deputy Sheriff then cuddles into her when she takes him from her girlfriend. Holding onto him securely, the blonde closes her eyes for a moment and presses a kiss to his head. "Ready to go home?"

Staying put, Henry nods against her and muffles his answer. "Yes mommy"

Hitching her breath at hearing him, Emma rubs his back then follows Regina out while carrying him to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _1 year later..._

"Henry?! Are you dressed?!"

Clomping down the stairs carefully, the boy appears in the kitchen all dressed minus some major bed head. "I'm ready!"

Packing up the last of the bags, Regina raises an eyebrow at the sight then chuckles. "Look at you.."

Rounding the island, Emma sniggers and grabs a comb from the kitchen dresser. "Come here kid.."

Walking up to the blonde, Henry bites his lip curiously as he watches the mayor take the bags out into the hall. "Is Mama going away?"

"No. We all are.." Combing down the boys hair, Emma then wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind. "Today is a very special day for us, all of us, because a year ago we brought you home and we became a family"

Nodding, the small brunette holds onto his mother's arms. "You came back for me"

"That's right. You know I hated leaving you behind..but I wouldn't have been a good mother then. I needed you to have a chance at something better. I never stopped thinking about you Henry"

"Yes mommy" turning in her arms, the boy hugs tightly at her waist.

Having watched from the doorway, Regina walks over and runs a hand through Henry's hair while planting a kiss to Emma's cheek. "You two ready to go? I don't think Granny's BBQ will last long with Leroy there. Besides we don't want to stay too long as we need to drive out for our mini adventure"

Glancing up between them, the small brunette grins. "Where we going?"

"We are going to go along the harbour and then stay at the beach. There's a small house there we can use on the other side of town"

Smiling, the blonde questions. " _The_ house? From that night?"

Frowning confused, Henry purses his lip as he stares at the former Queen. "What night mama?"

"The night it all began. The start of us and finding you"

Grinning again, the boy wriggles out from between the pair then runs out the kitchen. "I get my backpack!"

Watching him go, Emma then takes hold of the older brunette's hands and pulls her close before wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. "I love you.."

Rubbing the blondes forearms, Regina smiles. "I love you too dear" leaning forward, the brunette kisses the blonde softly on the lips then moves back. "Now let's go before our son drives off without us"

Laughing, the Deputy Sheriff drops her arms then follows the mayor out, grabbing at her jacket on the way while the older woman clasps her hand to lead her towards the door and where their impatient, foot tapping son awaits.

 _The end._


End file.
